ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kingdom Hearts Legends episodes
These are the episodes of Kingdom Hearts Legends. Season 1 #''The Prophecy'' - Young Sora learns that he is destined to become a Keyblade wielder and that he is destined to stop the Heartless. As a result, he gains a few powerful allies and begins his quest to destroy the dark. #''A New Groove'' - Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku head to a world where they help an emperor become a human again. Things get worse when Maleficent and Pete form an alliance with Yzma. #''Surprise Pooh!'' - Sora and surprisingly just Donald head to the Hundred Acre Wood to help throw a surprise party for Winnie the Pooh. Things get bad when Maleficent and Pete decide to ruin the fun. #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''Night on Bald Mountain'' - TBD #''The Organization'' - After beating the Heartless, Sora, Kairi and Riku learn that King Mickey is kidnapped by a group of thirteen nobodies known as the Organization Thirteen. #''Prince Ali'' - Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi arrive in Agrabah as they help Aladdin in getting Jasmine to be his. Things get worse when Organization member Luxord decides to aid Jafar by giving him control over Heartless. #''Tangled Up'' - Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku head to Corona as they help a teenage girl known as Rapunzel see the floating lights. Soon, they learn that her "mother" has struck a deal with the Organization member known as Larxene. #''Frozen Heart'' - Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi arrive to Arendelle as they help the princess Anna try to find her sister. Unfortunately, Prince Hans with the help of the Organization member Axel cast a spell causing almost everyone in Arendelle except for Anna, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi to grow against Elsa. #''Under the Sea'' - Sora and Riku arrive to Atlantica as they aid Ariel in regaining her voice back. When Saïx makes a deal with Ursula, things get worse. #''Two Worlds'' - TBD #''Ohana Means Family'' - Sora and Kairi arrive to Hawaii as they encounter Lilo and Stitch. Suddenly, Hämsterviel works with the mysterious Vexen to create replicas of Stitch. #''and Moana'' - TBD #''and [Disney world'' - TBD #''and [Disney world'' - TBD #''Can't Stop the World'' - Sora, his two sidekicks and Riku head to Sky High as they help teenager Eric Stronghold stop someone he formerly trusted from reforming the world and dropping Sky High onto the world. As this happens, Royal Pain is aided by a mysterious member of the Organization known as Xion. #''Meet Captain Sparrow'' - Sora and Riku arrive to a pirate world as they aid Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner save Elizabeth Swan. Things get complicated when Xigbar makes a deal with Hector Barbossa as Xigbar aids him in immortality as Hector helps him find a strange tool. #''Glass Slipper'' - Sora and Kairi arrive to a world where they help Cinderella go to the ball. Things get strange when Roxas makes a deal with Lady Tremaine. #''Tale as Old as Time'' - Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy arrive to an enchanted castle as they help Belle and the Beast fall in love. Things get worse when Xemnas gives Gaston a more monstrous form. #''The Keyblade War'' - The Organization have captured the Seven Princesses of Pure Heart (being Rapunzel, Anna, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Ariel and Kairi) as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku race to save them before they use their hearts to resurrect Xehanort. Season 2 # Xehanort Returns - The Organization is successful in freeing Xehanort as he now has full control over the Organization and the Seven Princesses. As a result, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku escape and encounters valuable new allies known as Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Ansem the Wise. #''TBD'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Eternal Nightmare'' - Xehanort traps Sora inside an eternal nightmare where he is beaten down and mentally destroyed by the Organization and the Seven Princesses. As a result, Aqua volunteers to enter the nightmare and convince Sora that his nightmare is not real. #''Ultimate Showdown'' - Sora, Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy locate Xehanort, Ansem, seeker of Darkness, Young Xehanort, the Organization and the controlled Seven Princesses of Pure Heart. As a result, they begin the ultimate battle attempting to defeat Xehanort and free the Seven Princesses from the Organization's control. Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas